FOREVER LOVING YOU - NamMin VMin HopeMin YoonMin KookMin JinMin
by Tae-V
Summary: "Kesabaran akan terus diuji, untuk membuktikan seberapa besar rasa cinta kita kepada seseorang yang paling kita cintai. Karena sejatinya, cinta itu suci. Hanya manusianya yang mengotorkan nama cinta atas dasar kebahagiaan yang semu." Cast: All Bangtan Member #NamMin #VMin #HopeMin #YoonMin #KookMin #JinMin
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Forever Loving You**

 **Cast: All Bangtan Member #NamMin #VMin #HopeMin #YoonMin #KookMin #JinMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 18+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **"Kesabaran akan terus diuji, untuk membuktikan seberapa besar rasa cinta kita kepada seseorang yang paling kita cintai. Karena sejatinya, cinta itu suci. Hanya manusianya yang mengotorkan nama cinta atas dasar kebahagiaan yang semu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin.. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" sahut pria berlesung pipi manis bernama Kim Namjoon sambil berlutut di hadapan seorang pria mungil berambut hitam, tangannya menggenggam seikat buket bunga yang sangat indah.

Pria mungil yang bernama Park Jimin itu tersenyum, menampilkan eye smile yang sangat disukai Namjoon, dan dengan perlahan, diiringi rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya, menganggukkan kepalanya, dan berbisik, "Tentu saja aku mau, bodoh~"

Namjoon dan Jimin sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, dan tentu saja, waktu yang telah dilalui oleh mereka berdua menimbulkan debaran-debaran kecil dalam setiap detak jantung kedua pria ini.

Dan dengan segala keberanian, akhirnya Namjoon mengutarakan segala isi hatinya kepada Jimin sore hari itu, diiringi semilir hembusan angin dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di sebuah ladang rumput dekat rumah mereka, dengan latar belakang semburat orange di langit, ketika sang surya sudah waktunya untuk menenggelamkan diri untuk beristirahat

Detik itu, mereka berdua resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih yang sangat berbahagia, karena cinta mereka akhirnya dipersatukan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa mengawali adalah hal yang sangat mudah, namun mempertahankannya, itulah sebuah kesulitan terbesar.

Dan Namjoon belum menyadari, bahwa pria mungil yang dicintainya itu memiliki kelemahan, yang harus membuat Namjoon terus bersabar, dan berusaha meyakinkan bahwa cinta mereka adalah abadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Happy 2nd monthsary honey~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum, kedua tangannya membawa sebuah cake yang sangat indah untuk merayakan hari jadi dua bulanannya dengan Jimin.

Jimin terdiam. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Hanya terdiam dan menatap kosong ke arah Namjoon.

"Wae? Any problems babe?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap bingung ke arah Jimin.

"Chagi~ Aku minta putus..." sahut Jimin dengan tatapan yang sangat serius, menatap tepat ke dalam kedua bola mata kecil milik Namjoon.

Seketika itu juga, dada Namjoon terasa sesak, seolah ia kehabisan asupan oksigen.

"Alasannya?" tanya Namjoon sambil terus menatap Jimin.

"Kau tahu Kim Taehyung? Pria berambut orange terang yang tinggal di dekat mini market?" tanya Jimin.

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Anak dari pemilik toko bunga itu kan?"

"Aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan ia juga bilang ia menyukaiku..."

DEG!

Sebuah pukulan yang sangat menyakitkan menghantam dada Namjoon saat itu juga.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau melepasmu?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap kedua bola mata kecil milik Jimin.

"Kau harus melepasku, chagi... Harus..."

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu... Tidak akan pernah, honey~"

"Kau harus melepasku! Apa kau ingin aku menderita begini? Kami saling mencintai! Kau penghalang diantara kami!" Jimin berteriak.

Namjoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Jimin.

"Lepaskan aku!" Jimin menampis pelukan Namjoon.

"Aku beri waktu agar kau bisa berkencan dengannya, tapi aku tidak mau kita putus..." sahut Namjoon dengan nada lirih.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku berkencan dengannya jika ia tahu aku masih kekasihmu, bodoh?"

"Kau boleh berbohong padanya, katakan bahwa kita sudah berpisah... Tapi, kenyataannya aku tetap masih kekasihmu..."

Jimin merasa tidak tega juga melihat wajah Namjoon yang selemah itu.

Dan akhirnya keputusan dibuat. Mereka tetap berpacaran, namun diam-diam, karena Jimin harus berkencan dengan Taehyung.

Dan Namjoon hanya bisa menahan sakitnya sendirian, karena ia tak rela, tak akan pernah rela melepaskan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayo sayang~ Saatnya makan siang~" sahut pria berambut orange terang bernama Kim Taehyung sambil merangkul bahu Jimin, berjalan menuju sebuah rumah makan.

Rumah makan itu berada tepat di seberang toko musik milik Namjoon. Ya, Namjoon memiliki sebuah toko alat-alat musik, dan ia mengelola toko itu sendirian karena kecintaannya pada musik begitu besar, sebesar cintanya kepada Jimin.

Namjoon, dengan segala perih dan sesak di dadanya, terpaksa harus melihat kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan pria lain, tepat dihadapannya.

Taehyung memesan makanan, lalu membawa tray berisi makanan itu dan meletakkannya di meja tempat Jimin terduduk.

"Ini makananmu~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum, meletakkan sepiring makanan di hadapan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum begitu manis sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Taehyung, lalu mereka mulai memakan hidangan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Sesekali, Taehyung menyuapi makanan ke mulut Jimin, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, Jimin menyuapi makanan ke mulut Taehyung.

Tak terasa sudah sebulan berlalu. Jimin dan Taehyung semakin terlihat bahagia, sementara Namjoon harus terus bertahan dengan kesakitannya, berusaha mempertahankan cintanya kepada Jimin.

Malam itu Namjoon berkunjung ke rumah Jimin, diam-diam agar tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa mereka masih berpacaran.

"Chagi~ Kau yakin mau terus seperti ini?" tanya Jimin melihat wajah Namjoon yang terlihat agak pucat karena terlalu banyak pikiran itu.

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi kebahagiaanmu, honey~" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri!"

"Aku hanya berusaha mempertahankan cinta kita..."

Dua hari kemudian Jimin berlari sambil menangis di bahu Namjoon.

"Taehyung memutuskan hubungannya denganku... Dia bilang dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.. Dia bilang aku membosankan..." sahut Jimin sambil terus terisak dalam pelukan Namjoon.

"Tak perlu menangisi pria brengsek itu... Bukankah kau masih memilikiku sebagai kekasihmu?" sahut Namjoon sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jimin.

"Mianhae, chagiya~ Tidak seharusnya aku menyakitimu untuk pria sebrengsek itu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon dan Jimin melanjutkan hubungan mereka kembali terlihat oleh publik dan menjalankan hari-hari bahagia seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya.

Sementara Taehyung dan Jimin justru menjadi seperti musuh, setiap berpapasan jalan mereka akan saling membuang muka.

Namun cobaan Namjoon belum berhenti disitu.

Karena lagi-lagi, di suatu siang yang mendung, Jimin meminta putus.

"Chagi, kali ini aku benar-benar memohon, putuskan aku..."

"Apalagi masalahnya kali ini?" Seketika dada Namjoon kembali terasa sesak, seluruh kesakitan di hatinya yang baru saja sembuh seolah terkoyak kembali.

"Kau ingat? Jung Hoseok, cinta pertamaku?"

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Semalam ia meneleponku, katanya ia akan kembali ke kota ini..."

"Lalu?" Firasat Namjoon menjadi sangat tidak enak.

"Ia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, dan tentu saja aku mau! Kau kan tahu aku begitu mencintainya?"

Namjoon memang tahu betul seberapa gencar Jimin mengejar Hoseok yang seusia dengannya itu.

Hoseok dan Namjoon seringkali bertengkar di kelas karena perbedaan pendapat, sementara Jimin yang notabene adik kelas mereka saat sekolah dulu selalu saja maju untuk membela Hoseok.

Hanya saja, waktu itu Hoseok belum bisa menerima cinta Jimin karena Hoseok terlanjur harus pindah keluar kota setelah Jimin mengutarakan cintanya kepada Hoseok.

Dan entah ada apa dengan takdir, kali ini tiba-tiba Hoseok kembali, dan menanyakan kembali pula cinta Jimin untuknya dulu, dan sialnya, Jimin masih menyimpan rasa itu untuk Hoseok.

Dan sekali lagi, Namjoon harus tersakiti.

"Aku tetap tidak akan melepasmu, honey~" gumam Namjoon.

Kali ini Jimin berteriak sambil menampar pipi Namjoon, "Hentikan keegoisanmu! Kau hanya akan memiliki status sebagai kekasihku, tapi kau tidak akan pernah memiliki cintaku!"

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku begitu mencintaimu, dan aku tak akan melepasmu... Aku ingin kau tahu itu..."

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa berkencan dengan Hoseok hyeong?" Jimin semakin menggeram.

"Lakukan seperti yang pernah kau lakukan dulu dengan Taehyung..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu kemudian, Hoseok benar-benar kembali ke kota itu, dan memadu cinta dengan Jimin.

Dan lagi-lagi, kesetiaan cinta Namjoon diuji. Ia terus bertahan dengan segala kesakitannya, melihat kemesraan antara kekasihnya dengan musuh terbesarnya saat bersekolah dulu.

"Jiminie~ Uri Jiminie~ Ini untukmu~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum, mengaitkan seuntai kalung yang indah di leher Jimin.

"Gumawo, chagiya~" Pipi Jimin sangat memerah saat itu, rasanya ini menjadi hari terindah dalam hidupnya. Ketika akhirnya cinta pertamanya tersampaikan juga.

Hoseok mengecup pelan kening Jimin, lalu menatap tepat di kedua bola mata Jimin. "Terima kasih sudah menungguku selama ini~"

Jimin tersenyum sangat manis dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Wajah Hoseok mulai mendekat, dan bibirnya bertautan dengan bibir Jimin. Desahan - desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Jimin yang tengah dilumat dengan liarnya oleh Hoseok.

Dan bagi Jimin, ia berharap waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Ketika hanya ada mereka berdua, saling melumat dan meluapkan semua gairah yang ada antara mereka.

Tanpa disadari Jimin, bahwa saat itu ada sepasang mata yang meneteskan air mata untuknya. Meneteskan air mata, menahan semua kesakitan yang ada, hanya demi melihat Jimin bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Park Jimin!" Hoseok menatap Jimin dengan penuh amarah.

"Wae, chagi?" Jimin membelalakan kedua matanya, tercengang melihat kedatangan hoseok tiba-tiba ke rumahnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Aku mendengar cerita dari orang-orang disekitar sini, bahwa kau dan Namjoon berpacaran!"

"Kami sudah putus, dan aku mencintaimu, chagi~"

"Kau bahkan tahu aku begitu membenci Namjoon, namun saat aku tidak ada, kau berpacaran dengannya? Dan kau bahkan tidak bercerita apa-apa padaku!"

"Chagi~ Dengarkan aku dulu..." Jimin memelas sambil memegang tangan Hoseok erat.

Hoseok menampis tangan Jimin, lalu berkata, "Kita putus mulai sekarang! Maaf, tapi aku sudah sangat membencimu! Kau munafik!" Hoseok segera beranjak pergi.

Jimin mengejar Hoseok sambil menangis, namun Hoseok menampis tangan Jimin yang berusaha memeluknya, dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jimin menangis sendirian, dan hati Jimin begitu merutuki Namjoon.

Jimin segera menghampiri Namjoon dan membentak Namjoon sejadi-jadinya, menuduh bahwa semua kesalahan disebabkan oleh Namjoon, dan meminta Namjoon benar-benar melepasnya.

Namun cinta Namjoon kepada Jimin begitu kuat. Bahkan setelah dicaci maki atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah dibuatnya, Namjoon tetap begitu mencintai Jimin dan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Maafkan jika ini kau anggap sebagai keegoisanku, namun aku benar-benar menyayangimu dan tidak akan melepasmu... Seperti apapun sikapmu padaku.. Maafkan aku, honey~" sahut Namjoon sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian Hoseok kembali meninggalkan kota itu, tanpa berpamitan dengan Jimin ataupun Namjoon, dan demi memulihkan luka yang begitu menggores hati Jimin, Namjoon setiap hari mendatangi Jimin, untuk menghiburnya.

Butuh waktu cukup lama kali ini bagi Namjoon untuk bisa kembali merebut hati Jimin.

Dan setelah akhirnya Jimin kembali menyadari cintanya yang sangat besar kepada Namjoon, sebuah godaan kembali datang.

Sesosok pria mungil berambut abu-abu kecoklatan yang nyaris sepantaran tingginya dengan Jimin, entah datangnya darimana, mulai mendekati Jimin.

Min Yoongi, pria berambut abu-abu kecoklatan dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat, pindahan dari kota sebelah yang tinggal tepat di depan rumah Jimin, entah sejak kapan tiba-tiba menjadi begitu dekat dengan Jimin.

Dan bahkan setelah ia tahu Jimin berpacaran dengan Namjoon pun, ia tetap memberikan perhatian berlebih kepada Jimin.

Sampai suatu sore, Yoongi memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka suara atas isi hatinya kepada Jimin.

"Jimin a~ Aku sungguh-sungguh merasa nyaman setiap bersamamu... Tidak bisakah kau menjadi kekasihku? Saranghae, Park Jimin..."

"Tapi aku sudah punya kekasih, hyeong..." gumam Jimin.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh menjadi selingkuhanmu? Aku begitu mencintaimu..." sahut Yoongi, yang spontan membuat Jimin terkejut.

Dan kali ini, entah mengapa Jimin kembali merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh terhadap Yoongi.

Karena tanpa disadari, Jimin memiliki sebuah penyakit psikis, yaitu haus akan kasih sayang, karena memang sejak kecil ia harus hidup hanya dengan neneknya setelah kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan keduanya sama-sama membuang Jimin.

Karena itulah, Jimin begitu mudah menjatuhkan hatinya kepada orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Tanpa pernah mengingat satu hal, bahwa ada Namjoon yang selalu siap menerima dirinya apa adanya, dengan segala kekurangannya.

Dan api pun kembali dimainkan. Namun kali ini mereka bermain dengan rapi.

Di depan Namjoon, Jimin tetap menjadi kekasih yang luar biasa baiknya, namun di belakang Namjoon, ia menjalin hubungan yang cukup intens dengan Yoongi.

Malam itu, Yoongi dan Jimin diam-diam bertemu di sebuah kamar hotel yang terletak di tengah kota, dan sesaat setelah mereka masuk ke dalam kamar hotel, Yoongi langsung memepetkan tubuh Jimin ke tembok, dan langsung meluapkan segala hawa nafsunya kepada Jimin yang tertahan selama ini.

Yoongi terus melumat bibir Jimin tanpa ampun, tangannya bergerak nakal, meraba-raba seluruh tubuh Jimin yang masih terbungkus pakaian lengkap.

Lalu ciuman Yoongi turun ke leher Jimin, bibir Yoongi melumat habis seluruh sudut leher Jimin, sementara tangannya merobek kaos putih yang dikenakan Jimin hingga kaos itu jatuh ke lantai, dan Yoongi mulai dengan penuh nafsu menjilati setiap sudut tubuh Jimin.

Desahan-desahan liar keluar dari mulut Jimin, dan akhirnya Yoongi membanting tubuh Jimin di kasur, dan malam itu menjadi malam pertama bagi Jimin untuk menyerahkan keperjakaannya kepada Yoongi.

Tak lama setelah hubungan badan yang terjadi antara Yoongi dan Jimin, Yoongi menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar.

Sampai suatu saat, Yoongi menemui Jimin dan mengatakan bahwa perasaannya kepada Jimin sudah menghilang. Lalu Yoongi ikut menghilang, pindah tanpa kabar, entah kemana.

Dan lagi-lagi Jimin yang tersakiti berlari ke pelukan Namjoon, menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan kekasihnya itu.

Dan Jimin memberanikan diri menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dan Yoongi.

Dengan segala kesakitan yang dirasakan Namjoon, Namjoon terus memeluk erat Jimin sambil berbisik, "Apapun keadaanmu, cintaku kepadamu tidak berkurang sedikitpun... Saranghae, Park Jimin..."

Dan Jimin menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Namjoon, terus meminta maaf atas segala kebodohannya selama ini. dan sekali lagi, cinta yang begitu kuat terjalin diantara Namjoon dan Jimin.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah darimana datangnya lagi, cobaan kembali menerpa pasangan ini.

Jeon Jungkook, sepupu Namjoon yang datang menginap untuk berlibur selama sebulan, tiba-tiba mengutarakan cintanya kepada Jimin!

Dan dengan segala ketampanan yang dimiliki Jungkook, tentu saja Jimin jatuh hati padanya.

"Chagiya~ Tidak bisakah kali ini kau melepasku? Aku mencintai Jungkook, saudaramu..."

Namjoon menatap wajah Jungkook dan Jimin yang berdiri bergandengan tangan dihadapannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepasmu, Jimin..." sahut Namjoon, sekali lagi, sambil menahan sakit yang teramat sangat di dalam hatinya.

"Tapi aku mencintai Jimin hyeong, dan dia juga mencintaiku hyeong!" gumam Jungkook.

"Kalian berpacaranlah, namun aku tetap kekasih Jimin..." sahut Namjoon sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Ia merestui kita?" tanya Jungkook. Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. Dan api cinta kembali bermain diantara mereka.

Namjoon sesungguhnya tahu betul seberapa brengseknya Jungkook. Ia tahu kalau Jungkook cepat jatuh cinta namun cepat bosan dan begitu saja akan meninggalkan pasangannya.

Namun, jika Namjoon melarang Jimin dengan Jungkook, Namjoon tahu betul perasaan Jimin akan tersiksa.

Dan benar saja, setelah dua minggu Jungkook dan Jimin jalan bersama, malam itu kebrengsekan Jungkook terungkap.

Jungkook menciumi bibir dan leher Jimin hingga Jimin merasa bahwa ia pria paling berbahagia saat itu, namun setelah puas dengan tubuh Jimin, Jungkook mengatakan kepada Jimin agar jangan lagi pernah mendekatinya karena Jungkook sudah bosan dengan Jimin.

Air mata Jimin mengalir begitu deras, dan bahu Namjoon yang kembali menjadi sandarannya.

"Dari awal aku tahu kebrengsekan Jungkook, namun aku mencoba memberitahumu dan kau tak mau mendengarkanku..." sahut Namjoon sambil terus menciumi kening Jimin sambil menenangkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini tepat satu tahun Namjoon dan Jimin berkencan, dan di perayaan aniversary mereka yang pertama itu, sesosok pria berambut blonde bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah manis namun jantan tiba-tiba hadir mengusik hubungan Namjoon dan Jimin.

Kim Seokjin, seorang pemilik toko roti tempat Jimin biasa membeli roti, mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menikahi Jimin.

Jin, nama panggilan Seokjin, mengatakan bahwa selama ini ia terus memperhatikan Jimin, dan sangat ingin menikahi Jimin.

Awalnya Jimin menolak, sampai tiba-tiba semua perhatian yang diberikan Jin padanya menggoyahkan kembali hati Jimin, dan ia kembali meminta Namjoon untuk melepasnya.

"Kali ini aku akan menikah dan menyudahi semua kebodohanku selama ini, chagiya~" sahut Jimin sambil menatap wajah Namjoon dengan tegasnya.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, hanya aku yang bisa selalu ada untukmu, hanya aku yang akan bisa mengerti dirimu... Hanya aku yang bisa memahami dan membaca isi hatimu, honey~" sahut Namjoon sambil membelai lembut setiap helai rambut yang ada di kepala Jimin.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Jin hyeong! Dan itu berarti hubungan kita harus diakhiri!" Nada bicara Jimin semakin meninggi beberapa oktaf.

"Jin hyeong belum seratus persen mengenalmu... Bagaimana seandainya kau menikah dengannya, dan kau jatuh cinta lagi kepada pria lain? Apakah kau akan bercerai dengannya, lalu jalan dengan pria lain lagi? Dan jika itu terjadi aku jamin Jin hyeong akan meninggalkanmu dan penyakitmu tidak akan bisa disembuhkan... Kau akan terus jatuh hati kepada sosok-sosok lainnya, lalu terluka lagi, dan mendapat lagi yang baru, dan kemudian terluka lagi.. Mau sampai kapan?"

Namjoon berusaha meyakinkan Jimin bahwa apa yang telah dilakukannya selama ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, dan bahwa selama ini pula hanya Namjoon yang sanggup mempertahankan cintanya yang tulus hanya untuk Jimin seorang.

"Bukan bermaksud menjadi arogan, tapi percayalah padaku, Park Jimin... Hanya aku yang bisa bertahan menghadapimu, dan hanya akulah yang selalu menjadi tempat terakhir untuk kau cari dalam setiap luka dan sakitmu..."

Namjoon terus menatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata Jimin yang tengah dipenuhi amarah saat itu.

Jimin pergi tanpa kata, meninggalkan Namjoon begitu saja, dan pergi menemui pria berambut blonde itu di rumahnya.

"Jin hyeong, Namjoon tidak mau melepasku..." gumam Jimin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kabur dari sini dan pindah ke kota lain, kita akan hidup bahagia berdua selamanya..." sahut Jin sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Jimin.

"Hyeong... Ada satu pertanyaanku..." gumam Jimin pelan.

"Ya? Silakan bertanya, sayang~" sahut Jin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jimin.

"Seandainya setelah kita menikah, aku jatuh cinta lagi kepada pria lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Dasar bodoh~ Aku akan meninggalkanmu, tentu saja... Apakah aku harus mempertahankanmu? Aku bukan tipe pria yang berusaha mempertahankan seseorang yang mengecewakanku... Untuk apa mempertahankan seseorang yang sudah melukaiku..."

DEG!

Dan seketika itu juga seperti ada sebuah pukulan keras yang menghantam jantung Jimin.

Kata-kata Jin terputar terus di benak Jimin.

"Untuk apa mempertahankan seseorang yang sudah melukaiku..."

"Untuk apa mempertahankan seseorang yang sudah melukaiku..."

"Untuk apa mempertahankan seseorang yang sudah melukaiku..."

Dan seketika itu juga wajah Namjoon melintas di benak Jimin.

Dengan segala kebrengsekan Jimin selama ini, dengan segala cacian dan makian yang dilontarkan Jimin selama ini, dengan segala keegoan Jimin selama ini, Namjoon tetap bertahan disana, untuk Jimin.

Bertahan dengan penderitaan dan luka hati melihat semua tingkah Jimin yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

Bertahan dengan segala kekurangan dan keburukan yang ada pada sosok seorang Jimin.

Mempertahankan kekuatan cintanya hanya demi sosok seorang Park Jimin yang notabene sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti perasaannya.

Dan seketika itu juga air mata Jimin mengalir dengan begitu derasnya, membuat Jin tercengang tak mengerti mengapa Jimin tiba-tiba saja menangis seperti ini.

"Jin hyeong, maafkan aku... Aku akan lebih memilih bersama Namjoon daripada bersamamu..." Jimin segera berlari meninggalkan Jin yang masih terpaku tak mengerti akan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Jimin berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke rumah Namjoon, dan langsung memeluk erat, sangat erat, tubuh Namjoon ketika Namjoon membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Chagiya~ Maafkan aku dan segala kebrengsekanku selama ini... Aku baru sadar, aku begitu mencintaimu..." Jimin terus meminta maaf sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya di bahu Namjoon.

Dan seketika itu juga air mata Namjoon ikut menetes membasahi rambut Jimin yang ada dalam pelukannya. Air mata kebahagiaan, bahwa perjuangannya selama ini pada akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

Air mata kebahagiaan, bahwa perjuangannya mempertahankan kesucian cintanya untuk Jimin pada akhirnya dapat menyentuh hati sosok pria mungil yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Air mata kebahagiaan, bahwa akhirnya ia bisa membuktikan seberapa besar dan tulus cintanya kepada sosok seorang Park Jimin.

Dan sebulan setelah itu, Namjoon segera melamar Jimin.

Jimin menerima lamaran Namjoon dan mereka pun akhirnya menikah.

Dan semenjak itulah perlahan demi perlahan seluruh perhatian yang diberikan Namjoon kepada Jimin sanggup untuk menyembuhkan penyakit psikis yang selama ini diderita oleh Jimin.

Tak ada lagi rasa haus akan kasih sayang bagi Jimin, karena ia selalu dilimpahi oleh ribuan kasih sayang dari pasangan hidupnya yang bernama Kim Namjoon itu.

Dan kini, saatnya bagi mereka berdua untuk menunjukkan kepada dunia, bahwa sesungguhnya, kesucian cinta itu benar-benar ada dan nyata, walaupun banyak kesabaran yang dibutuhkan untuk meraihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-END-

* * *

 **Note: JENG JENG JENG~ FF ONE SHOOT GAJE TERCIPTA LAGI~ Untuk karakter BTS disini, semua based on photo trailer yang dipost Bighit semalem ya... Yang Day version, yang ada balon-balon udaranya itu.**

 **Setelah berkutat dengan sekian banyak tugas dan FF chapter yang masih belum pada rampung, sebagai penyegaran saya coba bikin FF One Shoot lagi.. Semoga masih sanggup menghibur para readers ya :) Happy reading~ Jangan lupa reviewnya :) /bows/**


	2. Reply For Review

**MAAF YA ALL, BARU SEMPET BALES2IN REVIEW YANG MASUK /bows/**

 **Reply for review:**

Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : whoaaaaaaaa~ thx thx thx a lot bgt dewicantik buat pujiannya whoa terharu asli baca reviewmu :) sekuel? sejauh ini belum terpikirkan, tapi kalo tiba2 ada ide nanti saya buat :) thx for gimme fighting ya, jgn bosen2 baca FF saya ya :)

* * *

minsookim : bola pingpong wkwkw XD yoongi jk badboy bgt ye disini? gaya mereka cocok sih jd badboy apalagi liat akting yoongi di mv fire, itu asli badboy bgt senyumannya waks XD sampe menginspirasi saya bikin FF yoongi psycho...

" _ **joonie, begitu setiany dirimu, ya allah, gmn cara dptin org kek gitu didunia yg berat ini**_ " berdoalah soo supaya dikasih jodoh sejenis gini, karena sebenernya ini cerita ini 60% based on true story, ada cerita tetangga saya yang udah merried, dan dia bilang dia sering main cowo tapi suaminya tetep setia ga mau pisah sama dia sampe akhirnya dia sekarang cinta mati sama suaminya dan tobat dari suka main cowonya itu :) nothing impossible in this world :)

" _ **kyaaa, baguslah tae-v, ini kali pertama, eh kgk jg sih, ane bc couple selain vmin and kookmin, salut ane, bagus eta teh~**_ " wkwkw kalo saya bikin one shoot biasanya random pairing, biar yang baca kaga bosen pairingnya itu2 aja wkwkw, anyway thx bgt bgt bgt pujiannya ya soo {} love u much :* #abaikan saya udah ada post new FF tuh "BCOZ I LOVE YOU" dibaca ya soo :)

* * *

LayChen Love Love : wkwkw iya dari kemarin saya mikir hampir ga nemu FF NamMin, makanya tiba2 kemarin ada yang request trus kepikiran bikin ff NamMin dan jadilah FF ini :) Namjoon setrong nih :)

* * *

Mokuji : AZEK GW DINOTIS MOKUJI SUNBAE /tebar konfetti/ wkwkw XD nambahin bumbu diksinya itu yg masih mikir banyak, sini sunbae ajarin saya banyak2in sastranya :) anyway thx for review, thx pujiannya :)

* * *

Chaniie97: ini 60% based on true story loh chan... tadi udah saya ceritain di reply reviewnya minsoo, silakan dibaca diatas :) semoga kamu nemu cowo macem gini ya chan, saya juga tipe kayak gini kok ehem~ #ngode/? XD

* * *

jchimchimo : sunbae juga daebak :)

* * *

esazame : kayaknya kamu baru review ff saya pertama kali ya? iya bukan? eh lupa :( anyway thx to reading this ff, thx for review, thx pujiannya :)

* * *

Gummysmiled : masa sampe nangis gum? wuiiih saya jadi terharu kalo ada yang sampe nangis baca ff saya :) thx pujiannya gummy {}

* * *

AzaleARMY957 : sjauh ini belum terpikir sih aza~ tp kalo tiba2 muncul ide ya ntar saya buat hehehe :) #namjoonsetrong XD iya biar semua pairing sama jimin dapet disini jadi dijadiin satu2 wkwkw XD thx pujiannya azaaaa, aku terharuuuuu~ /peluk2 erat/

* * *

PiKi27 : banten apa bantet ki? typo ya wkwkw XD whoa~ thx pujiannya piki {} udah baca new ff saya? "BCOZ I LOVE YOU" :) semoga masih bisa menghibur ya :)

* * *

lutfidovey62 : annyeong, baru mampir ke lapak sayakah? baru pertama liat id ini soalnya :) whoaaa~ makasih bgt pujiannya yaaaa :) iya, namjoon itu cinta sejati, bukan sekedar nafsu, makanya dia bisa jaga jimin dengan baik. masa ada film gay thailand yang kayak gini? saya malahan baru tau... karena ff ini saya buat 60% based on true story, cerita real tetangga saya yang suka main cowo dan suaminya begitu sabar ngadepinnya sampe akhirnya rumah tangga mereka jadi bahagia krn penyakit suka main cowo si istrinya ini sembuh, dan sembuhnya karena si suami ini rajin2 doain istrinya, sabar dan setia nemenin istrinya setiap istrinya disakitin cowo2 lain itu :)

* * *

Zyan Chim-Chim : annyeong zyan, baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? salam kenal :) wkwkw jangan dibacok ntar pada kangen sama saya #loh

" _ **Tapi, Ff nya terlalu bagus. Jadi Zyan nggak tega.**_ " whoaaaa~ terharu asli baca ini, makasih ya zyan buat pujiannya {} wkwkw ide bagus tuh ya ntar 5 member lainnya nyerang NamMin wkwkw


End file.
